


you promised

by kakashisninken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergent, Death, Gift for my babe, Injections, Injury, Mention of Death, Misunderstandings, Original Character - Freeform, Other, canonverse, erwin will find them!, mention of violence, oc just wanted to save their man, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: Commanded Smith made them promise to respect his orders but when Cadet Torres saw him lying there, they just couldn’t.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	you promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jagtheartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagtheartist/gifts).



> this is for my babes Christmas present!! Merry Christmas babe ♥️ I love your thirsty ass so much

_ ‘Promise whatever happens at Wall Maria, you’ll follow my orders’ _

_ ‘I- I promise’ _

It had all happened so quickly. The attack, the fight, the carnage. They promised him lying in a field surrounded by daisies, just like their name. But if you saw him lying on a rooftop, fighting for his last breath, wouldn’t you break your promise too?

When they saw him lying there in the distance, they lost their mind. Mikasa, Levi and Eren were arguing about something and Daisy didn’t know why they were. Erwin was right there, fighting for every breath he took and they were squabbling. They didn’t see Daisy swoop in using their ODM gear, snatching the syringe out of Levi’s hand and injecting Erwin in his neck. As the unknown green liquid disappeared from the syringe into his bloodstream, Daisy could hear the screams and yells aimed at them. 

_ How dare you? What gives you the right? _

They didn’t know Armin was on that very rooftop, burnt to a crisp, fighting to breathe like Erwin had. Not until the injured Beast Titan came along with the Cart Titan and snatched him away as Erwin started to transform into a Titan. Looking back on the reasoning, Daisy figured it must have been an eye for an eye. The Scout Regiment had taken down Bertholdt and stole his power after all. 

Wall Maria had been reclaimed, Commander Smith was alive and there were only a handful of Scouts that remained to serve humanity. The rest died reclaiming Wall Maria. Eren Yeager’s basement had the information Erwin had wanted to know his entire life. And Daisy found themself hated by their fellow Scout’s but no what they said to their face and behind their back, Daisy knew they made the right call. They would have done it a thousand times over if they had to. 

Daisy had knocked on the Commander’s door. They had only shared parting glances after they had injected him, from Wall Maria to Scouts HQ. This was their moment to finally see him, talk to him, hold him in their arms once more. The man they loved.

As soon as Erwin yelled at them to enter, Daisy came launching in. Slamming the door behind them shut as they raced into his arms. Wrapping their arms around his bare torso, Daisy sunk into the warmth of him. A sigh of relief left their mouth as their head nuzzles against his chest. Yet he was stiff, cold. His arms didn’t reciprocate their embrace. He wasn’t whispering into their hair how glad he was that they were alive and safe. There was nothing. Daisy couldn’t bear to look, begging, praying he didn’t hate them like the rest of them did. Their eyes watered at the thought. Then Erwin let out a sigh.

“You broke your promise, Torres,” He said, nothing loving in his tone.

Daisy froze into place, their head still leaned on his chest, their hands began to tremble. Slowly, they removed themself away from him, swallowing hard as they stared at his empty eyes. This wasn’t the man they loved, it couldn’t be.

“I did it for you-“ Daisy spoke quietly, terrified of feeling an icy chill from him.

“Armin was the future of this regiment, and now…” Erwin couldn’t even look them in the eyes, it was breaking their heart, “...now he’s gone thanks to you”

Everyone had told them that. Every time they entered a room it was all they heard. Sometimes they didn’t say anything but they could tell they were all thinking it. Hell, even Daisy thought it when they looked at themself in the mirror. Daisy would take it on the chin, if they needed someone to blame then they could blame them but out of anyone in this whole entire world, Daisy couldn’t stand it coming from him. 

“Erwin-“ Daisy had tried to say but it was too late. Erwin had stopped leaning on the desk, standing up straight and strong.

“Commander Smith” He had corrected them, “you disobeyed my direct orders, Torres! It was never your call to make! It was Captain Levi’s!”

Where was the man that held them tight in his arms that day in the field? Where was the man that looked into their eyes lovingly? Where was the man they swore they’d follow into battle, life or death? Where was he? Because he wasn’t standing in front of them. 

“This regiment needs its Commander to lead them to victory against our enemies. If I were to do it all again, I would make the same decision again and again, a million times over” Daisy said, standing their ground before they fled Commander Smith’s office. Slamming the door behind them.

Armin was out there. Daisy knew it. Unable to stand the cold shoulders and stares that induced sleepless nights of guilt, Daisy left. Topping up their gear and supplies while the Scout’s slept and snuck out where no one would be watching. They would get Armin back, even if they gave their life for it. No matter if there were Titans around every corner, no matter if they were torn limb by limb, they would get him back. 

The morning after, Levi had done his count, noticing one person missing. There wasn’t a note on their bed, their personal belongings still sat in the same spots in their quarters. Their gear was gone and their backpack too. Levi sighed as he approached Erwin's office. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“Erwin,” Levi said as he closed the door behind himself. Standing in the middle of the room as Erwin turned around to meet him.

“Is something the matter?” Erwin asked

“We have a missing soldier” Levi said before taking a deep breath, “Torres”

Erwin stiffened, his eyes wide and his fist curled into balls. His breath hitched, they were gone. His hand immediately came to his forehead, eyes closing as he tried to process it. 

“I shouldn’t have been so hard on them for what they did” he said quietly, “they were just trying to save my life”

Levi moved to the chair in the corner of Erwin's office. One leg crossed over the other. “Don’t get me wrong, Armin was a valuable asset to the regiment but Torres made the right call”

Erwin’s jaw clenched. He knew he should have been grateful to them. He loved them, with all his heart, with everything he could give. However he was drowning in guilt, devastated for Ackerman and Yeager losing their closest friend and fellow Scout. It should have been Armin here, not him.

“Even though I was about to let you rest for good, they still made the right call. You’re the only thing holding the Scout Regiment together”

“And they are the only thing holding me together” Erwin admitted, leaning back against his desk. The very desk where he had been so cruel to them when all they wanted to do was hold him close.

“What did you want to do about it? Torres doesn’t have the right intel, they could be walking into something they’re not equipped to deal with” 

“They’re not within any of the walls?” 

“I sent teams of two to scout the walls but that stretched our man power to its limit. If they’re outside the walls then we can’t do anything about it” 

Suddenly Erwin put on his tan Scout jacket, buttoning up his green Scout cloak around himself without a word to the Captain sitting by the window. 

“I have to get them back” Erwin said, not to Levi but to himself. 

“Erwin. You’re all we have here” Levi tried to remind the Commander. It’s not like he didn’t want to go out there and help find Daisy but the survival of the Scouts depended on their Commander and the remaining handful of soldiers they had left. As much as it pained him, one person wasn’t worth it. 

“Hange’s in charge ‘till I get back with Daisy” Erwin commanded, leaving his office.

Erwin made his way to the supply storage, ignoring salutes from his subordinates on his way there. He was on a mission to save the person who saved him twice already, no one was going to stop him. As he geared up Erwin noticed one harness missing, unable to tear his eyes away from it. They were out there alone and it was his fault for pushing them away when the rest of the world was against them. An image seared in his mind of their tearful eyes would haunt him for the rest of his ungrateful life if they were truly gone. No, he couldn’t think like that. They were out there, they wouldn’t have to wait too long, he’d be with them once more soon.

With his harness equipped along with his blades, Commander Erwin Smith was ready to find the love of his life. Taking his horse from the stable, Erwin left headquarters without looking back. He trusted Hange to take care of things while he was away, no doubt about it. Having to work the lifts for his horse himself, Erwin found himself becoming impatient. Daisy was still out there. He had made it on his own to Wall Maria before he was stopped by a blockade of his own regiment. 

“What are you doing?” Erwin demanded to know, looking at his soldiers from left to right, defiant in their stances. “You won’t stop me from doing this, I’m your Commander so step aside or you’ll be disobeying a direct order”

“We know Daisy is going to try to find Armin. We’re coming with you to find them” Hange asserted.

“We shouldn’t have treated Daisy the way we did, it’s just…” Eren had said, looking down at the dirt. Armin was his best friend, his brother. There was nothing that could heal that wound.

“They’re doing what we aren’t, we should help them...even if we don’t end up finding Armin” Mikasa said, the rest of the Scout’s nodded in agreement.

For the first time in a while Erwin smiled lightly, nodding his head as he accepted his soldiers' help. They were going to get Daisy and Armin back, that was a promise. 


End file.
